


Очень счастлив, на самом деле.

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Unhappy Ending, Yandere!Sabo, dark!sabo, psychopathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Когда Сабо слышит о прошлом Коалы, то понимает, как может помочь Луффи отойти от травмы смерти Эйса. Очень жаль, что Луффи, кажется, не согласен.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Kudos: 8





	Очень счастлив, на самом деле.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Happy Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047860) by [revolutionarykoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarykoala/pseuds/revolutionarykoala). 



Точно так же, как Сабо рассказал Коале всё о своём детстве, Коала взаимно рассказала ему о своей жизни у Небесных Драконов, а затем с Фишером Тайгером; о новом знаке, который Фишер Тайгер выгравировал на ней.

И Сабо видит метку и вспоминает об этом, когда он встречает Луффи после долгих двенадцати лет разлуки, и он видит шрам от адмирала Акайну — _нет, теперь Главнокомандующий Флота Сакадзуки, не так ли?_ — и он удивляется.

Он задаётся вопросом, должен ли он сделать то же самое с Луффи, что Фишер Тайгер сделал с Коалой? Должен ли он выгравировать новую метку на Луффи и помочь сменить воспоминания об этом моменте? Он задаётся вопросом, поможет ли это освободить Луффи, как это было с его подругой; он слышит счастье в тоне её голоса, когда она объясняет точно, что именно это значило для неё, задерживаясь эхом надолго в голове Сабо после разговора; и эмоции, которые он тогда почувствовал, снова ярко вспыхивают, когда видит массивный ожог на груди своего младшего брата.

Сабо знал, что вначале Луффи будет больно. Он знал это по рассказам Иванкова о коматозном состоянии Луффи, и о том, как тот иногда просыпался и кричал…

Но на этот раз с Луффи всё будет в порядке, потому что _оно_ будет иметь другое значение, чем то, что оставил ему Сакадзуки. Лава Сакадзуки — означала неудачу, страдание, боль и печаль; и когда Сабо встретится с Сакадзуки, он схватит его за голову и будет сжимать её, пока не начнёт трескаться и искажаться, **а кровь не потечёт через дыры в его лице.**

Но, конечно, если это Сабо, то с Луффи всё будет в порядке. Сабо делает это не для того, чтобы причинить боль — он сделает это, чтобы помочь ему забыть. Было несправедливо оставлять Луффи страдать от ярости Сакадзуки и иметь знак смерти Эйса навсегда выгравированной на коже; это было несправедливо; почему они сделали это с Луффи; Луффи был невинным и заботливым, и он этого не заслуживал, а Сабо должен защищать Луффи несмотря ни на что.

И даже когда запах горелой резины и кожи начал наполнять его нос, а Луффи начал кричать и колотить, Сабо держался крепко и прижимал руку к груди Луффи, потому что всё это было к лучшему; это помогло Коале, так почему бы ему не помочь Луффи? И используя силу Эйса, чтобы сделать это, Сабо чувствовал себя замечательно. Значит, что они оба могут оставить свой след на коже Луффи навсегда; и тогда у Луффи могут быть хорошие воспоминания, и Луффи будет счастлив, даже если он начнёт плакать; Луффи переживёт это, он всегда отскакивал от всего, чего бы в него не бросили, и посмотрите!

Сабо не сомневался, что Эйс улыбается ему с небес за то, что он помог Луффи спастись от постоянных мучений из-за этого шрама, **он просто знает это** , и таким образом Луффи может быть счастлив. И Сабо может быть счастлив.

И они все могут быть счастливы.

Очень счастливыми, на самом деле.


End file.
